Forgiveness
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: A fight breaks out between Aang and Katara. What will it take to reaffirm their bond? Kataang


**This has been on my mind for quite some time now. Had to type it up. I really like this peice. Its better then all the others i've done so far. **

**I unfortunately do NOT own Avatar. It belongs to Bryke :3**

****

* * *

> It was a quiet evening at the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh and Zuko were having a silent battle in Pai sho, Zuko always glancing menacingly at his uncle when he made an unexpected move. Sokka was sitting at the table with his feet resting on a chair, eating his dinner. Toph lounged lazily on the couch, and Suki and Mai were reading on the other side of the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft clicking of the pai sho peices on the board and Sokka's somewhat noisy eating. It couldn't be more peaceful.<p><p>

"Stay away from me you jerk!" The door slammed open suddenly and Katara came running in, yelling. Her face was in her hands and tears were running down her cheeks. Aang followed shortly after, running at a brisk pace to catch up to her. She turned the corner and sped upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Katara come back!" Aang shouted as he ran into the living room where everyone was currently seated, watching the show unfold. He stopped and looked around, a worried expression on his face. Sokka stood up immediately and stomped up to Aang, grabbing his robes and sticking his nose in his face.

"What did you do to my sister?" He growled. Aang looked up at him with the most vicious face Sokka had ever seen from the kid. He gulped, not realizing what he had done. Aang pushed him away with an air blast that sent him skidding towards the wall. He hit it and slumped to the floor, groaning. Toph snickered quietly from the couch.

Aang turned and flew up the stairs to his and Katara's room. He stopped in front of the door when he heard an agonizing wail come from inside. He winced and yanked the door open, not wanting Katara to deal with this by herself. He shut the door behind him and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She pushed his hand off and scooted farther along the bed away from him. Aang stared at her with a hurt look.

"Katara.. it wasn't my fault.." He choked. Katara turned on him, furious.

"No! NO! Im not listening to that again! You say it wasn't your fault, but it was! You meant every second of that kiss with that girl!" She shouted. She closed her eyes, going back to that painful moment that happened about an hour ago.

She was making her way towards a small little diner that Sokka had recommended to her and Aang. Aang had left a little earlier, telling her to meet him there later since he had to run some errands. She was just nearing the steps to go in when she heard a small crash by the back of the building. Giving into her curiosity, she followed the narrow alley that lead to the back. She turned the corner and what she saw shattered her. There Aang was, his back to her, kissing another girl. Katara's eyes watered and she let out a heartbroken cry. Turning, she fled down the alley and back towards the Jasmine Dragon.

Aang heard her cry and finally tore the girl from him. She had gripped his robes so hard Aang swore if he would've put just a little more strength into that push they would've ripped clean off. As soon as he was free, he took off with lightning speed down the alley and through the streets to catch Katara. 'None of this would be happening if I wouldn't have followed that stupid girl back there,' he thought. And it was true.

Aang had just walked in the door to the diner when a pretty girl, probably around Katara's age strode up to him. She didn't look like the usual fangirl, though. She had asked him politely if he would follow her outback to help her with something, and so he did. As soon as they were out the back door, she pounced on him, clutching the robes by his neck hard so he had trouble breathing. And that was why she did it. If he couldn't breath, he couldn't get away. Aang could hardly move. She had him pinned to the spot. And right before she kissed him, she whispered some very menacing words in his ear: "That girl you like, shes a stuckup watertribe brat. And shes a peasant too. A filthy one. You deserve someone of a higher status, like me." And she kissed him. That was when Katara showed up. Right at the wrong time.

Katara started crying again and returned to the bed. Aang watched her, desperately wanting to comfort her. By this point, a crowd had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the fight. Aang walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Katara, im telling you. I didn't mean any part of that kiss. I dont even know who that girl was! She was just some random fangirl wanting to hook up with me, but I would never be with anyone but you. You know that!" Katara stopped her crying and looked up at him. Aang thought for a moment that he had won her trust again, but the relief faded when she stood up and walked over to him, her fists clenched. She stuck her face in his and uttered the two words Aang never wanted to hear from her, "We're done."

Aang's mouth gaped and his eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. "You.. you dont mean that.."

"Yes I do. It's over, Aang. You hurt me. You blew it." She turned to the door and opened it. The group of anxious listeners looked at eachother and fled from the stairs back to their spots before the angry couple came in. Katara stomped out the door and ran down the stairs, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Aang sitting alone on the bed. She walked through the living room, trying to keep her tears at bay, and onto the porch outside where she stood watching the sunset, alone. As soon as she was sure no one was around, she let the tears break loose.

Aang was still sitting on the bed, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. Katara actually broke up with him. And for what cause? She thought it was his fault, when actually she was mistaken. Aang was completely innocent. 'Stupid stupid stupid fangirls!'

Aang got up from the bed and ran for the door in one last attempt to get her to believe him.

"Katara! Katara, please! Come back!" No answer. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He fell to his knees in a sobbing fit. His heart was broken and his dreams shattered. He was having a breakdown.

Even though she was standing outside on the porch, Katara could still hear Aang's begging cries from the top of the stairs. She didn't realize he would take it so hard. 'Of course he would take it hard! We've only been together for 4 months and hes 13! Im such an idiot!' Katara yelled at herself silently. Her brain told her to go take him back while her heart told her don't. The tears came more steadily now. They left wet streaks down her cheeks and her face was flushed red from crying so hard. She couldn't take it. His pitiful cries, her aching heart, the yelling mercilous thoughts... She fell to the ground in crying heap. It was all too much, and so early in their relationship..

"Ok someones got to help them. Their crying will keep us up all night!" Toph groaned from her spot on the couch. Sokka nodded agreement.

"Can't you guys see that they're in a lot of pain? Who cares about sleep! What matters is making them feel better," Suki sighed, exasperated. Zuko glanced at the stairs where Aang's neverending cries of heartbreak drifted down. He sighed. "Poor kid.."

Iroh sat at the pai sho table, listening to the two teens drown in their cries of misery. He knew he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. So he got up and walked over to the stairs, receiving questioning glances from the others in the room, except Toph, and went up to the heartbroken teen crying his eyes out. He kneeled down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aang's crying eased a little and he looked up at the old man trying to comfort him. He looked away, not wanting him to see the most powerful being on the planet weak. Iroh grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn and look at him.

"Aang, I know your the avatar and you dont want to look weak, but everyone has relationship problems sometimes. Its okay to let it out. But im going to tell you something. Every problem is eventually fixed, even if it takes a hundred years. Like the war for example. It took a hundred years to be fixed. But it was fixed, wasn't it?"

Aang sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes. But Katara broke up with me. We didn't just fight. How can this possibly be fixed? She thinks I like some other girl more than her but I don't!"

"I know you don't, and I know that she has made a mistake. But she doesn't understand. When she saw what happened, all she saw was you and the girl kissing. She didnt see you struggling or trying to push the girl away. Thats what happens to everybody. When they see something they don't want to see, they don't quite see everything thats going on. Do you SEE what im trying to tell you?"

Aang couldn't help but smile at Irohs constant use of the word 'see'. He nodded.

"Good. Now I can go talk to Katara for you and try to point out her error but I can't guarantee she will listen. It will then be up to you and her alone to fix this. Now how about some tea while I do so?" Aang nodded. Iroh smiled and helped him to his feet. They walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Aang sat down at a table with his head in his hand. Iroh came in a moment later with a cup of hot tea and set it down in front of him. Aang mumbled his thanks and took a small sip. Iroh bowed and headed out to the porch where Katara was still on the ground sobbing. Aang sighed and swirled his tea around in circles with waterbending. 'Everything will be fine' he thought. He silently vowed to forgive her if she came running back to him, no matter what.

Katara's heart jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Aang, she instictively shouted for him to go away. It surprised her when she turned to see Iroh walking towards her. He sat down beside her and stared at the setting sun. Aang used to do that. Watch the sun with her until it was long gone behind a curtain of black. Katara had to fight to keep the tears away.

"You really hurt him you know." Katara turned and looked at him with surprise.

"He hurt me!" She argued.

"By mistake," he finished. Katara opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Hes heartbroken. He wants nothing more then to be with you. But you let him go because of some silly stupid mistake."

"But you weren't there! How do you know if he kissed her back or not?"

"Because Aang doesn't lie. And he wouldn't ever try to hurt you like that. I saw the way he would look at you before you guys were together. Those eyes were full of longing and love. He wants to be yours for the rest of his life, and even beyond. I highly suggest you go back there and take him back, but its your decision to make, not mine. Do whatever you think is right." And with that, he stood up and left. Katara was alone once again with her thoughts. He was right. Aang would never do anything to hurt her. But did she still beleive him?

Iroh walked back into the living room and sat down at the pai sho table with a smile. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Did you fix the problem? It looks to me like Aangs still sitting out in the dining area alone," he whispered.

"The problem will fix its self in due time, my nephew, just you wait."

Katara was having a silent battle with herself on whether to run back to Aang and tell him she loves him again or whether she should stay away from him altogether. Was she right? Or was Aang right? Was she right? Or was Aang right? It was a back and forth arguement that only she could stop. Her heart was pounding in her chest and it ached. But it didnt ache because she was hurt. It ached because she was mistaken. Because she missed Aang just as much as he missed her, maybe even more since she told him off. Now her brain and her heart will yelling at her to do the same thing; go back to him.

"Aang was right... Im the mistaken one.. Aang was right.. Aang was right.. Aang was right!" Katara thought aloud to herself. She got up and ran back into the tea shop where he was definitely waiting for her.

"Aang! Aang!" Aang jumped at the sound of his name being called. But the voice of which had spoken it was one that he thought he would never hear talk to him again. It was the voice of his one true love. Katara. She was calling for him. He jumped out of his seat and stood prepared for whatever she was going to say to him, or do to him.

Katara came running into the dining area and her eyes lit up with relief when she saw Aang standing there, waiting for her. Tears of love and joy slid down her cheeks as she ran up and embraced him, burying her head in his long thick robes.

"Aang im so sorry! I made a mistake! I promise ill never do that you again! Forgive me!" she sobbed into his shoulder. Aang wrapped his arms around her back and rocked her gently. "I forgive you, Katara." Katara stopped crying and looked up at him, sniffing.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I broke your heart because mine had been broken by mistake! And you still forgive me that easily?" Aang gave her a warm smile.

"Because I vowed to always forgive you, no matter what it was or what happened, I would always forgive you. You are my best friend and my true love. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you." Even though it was short, it was the most beautiful speech Katara had ever heard. A tear slid down her cheek. She jumped forward, catching him on the lips. Aang saw it coming and sunk right into the kiss. They spent a few minutes in heated passion, provoking a disgusted groan from Sokka. Zuko stared wide-eyed at the couple, while Iroh just sat back and smiled.

"See, Zuko? I told you everything would fix itself," he whispered in the young firelord's ear. Zuko just gave a disgruntled Ah-huh and turned back to the pai sho board. He had seen enough for one day.

By this point, Katara had Aang pinned against a table and was smothering him in gentle but brief kisses, causing his face to turn red. Sokka finally couldn't take it anymore. He got up with an annoyed grunt and pulled Katara off the table and Aang. She let out a surprised squeal and turned to face the disturbance. Aang sat up on the table with an equally surprised look. Sokka crossed his arms and pointed to the stairs.

"If you guys are gonna do that then you can go upstairs," He grunted. Katara glanced at Aang and smirked.

"What? You mean this?" She pushed Aang back down on the table and started kissing him more aggressively. Sokka pressed his hand to his eyes and turned away. "Yes that!" He pulled the two of them up again and pushed them towards the stairs. "Now go do THAT upstairs!" Katara rolled her eyes.

Aang shrugged. "At least we'll have privacy," he grinned. Katara grinned back at him. "Yeah. Privacy." She followed Aang up the stairs, sticking her tongue out at Sokka as they went past. Sokka stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting till he heard their door shut before joining the others again. 'Good greif' he thought.

While Sokka and the rest of the Gang did boring stuff down in the living room, Aang and Katara made up for their terrible arguement with kisses and hugs and flirty words. They spent the rest of the night in eachother's arms, promising never to break up again.

And thus ends the Kataang breakup.


End file.
